


Screw Your Anonymity

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, F/M, I found this in my email, Maleo Week, Maleo Week 2016, One Night Stand, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, little gem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: "You know Sweetheart- the point of no names is to avoid pointless chit chat. This counts as pointless chit chat.""Sorry," Theo chuckled hoisting her up onto the sink.





	Screw Your Anonymity

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Freak' by Lana Del Rey. (because that's what they are)
> 
> Also- just found this. Hope you like it and tell me what you think!

* * *

"Shh, no names," Malia smirked as she braced Theo against the stall door and undid his belt.   
  
"Still no names?" Theo chuckled.   
  
"What's the fun in that?"  
  
"You're gonna need a name to scream."   
  
"Cocky aren't we?" Malia chuckled sinking to her knees before him.   
  
"More like well assured," Theo scoffed.   
  
"Same here," she grinned freeing his hardened member from his pants and giving it a few tugs.  
  
She ran her tongue up his shaft before wrapping her lips around his head and taking him in. Theo fisted her hair tightly, he didn't know her but he knew she was good at what she was doing.   
  
"Fuck," he groaned out.   
  
"Sounds like you're the one that's gonna need a name to scream babe," Malia smirked looking up at him as she jerked him off.   
  
"You're not wrong," he smirked guiding her head back to his boner.   
  
"I kinda want you to last," Malia smirked stroking him some more.  
  
"Then stop teasing."  
  
"Well since you wanna rush," Malia scoffed pulling out a condom.  
  
"Did you pull that from your boot?" Theo grinned.  
  
"Does that matter?"  
  
"No it's just a scene from _Pretty Woman_."   
  
"Well I'm not a prostitute," Malia shrugged.   
  
"Well you don't look like one."   
  
"You know Sweetheart- the point of no names is to avoid pointless chit chat. _This counts as pointless chit chat_."   
  
"Sorry," Theo chuckled hoisting her up onto the sink.   
  
"Don't worry. You're gonna make it up to me very soon," Malia grinned rolling the condom onto him and pulling him closer using his belt loops.   
  
Theo pulled Malia's lacy thong down her legs before pushing her skirt up to her waist and bunching it up. He then secured her legs around his waist before sliding in. A groan slipped from both their lips  as he gave her moment to adjust.

 _"Move,"_ Malia breathed huskily against his earlobe before biting down on it. 

Theo complied with her request causing her to shrug his jacket off and slip her hands under his shirt so she could claw at the skin of back. 

"Oh God," she moaned out biting down on his shoulder. 

Theo felt himself being shoved against the sink after Malia decided to switch positions. He didn't mind, he enjoyed holding her. Well- he did- until they heard a not so subtle crack coming from the sink beneath them. 

"Shit, did we break it?" Malia panted brushing her hair out of her face.

"I think so."

"We should go," Malia suggested. 

"My place or yours?" Theo asked with a smirk.   


* * *

  
Malia woke the next morning in the stranger's bed after an incredible night. She found it insanely hard to believe that a guy with zero rhythm on the dancefloor could be that good in bed. 

She thought back to his reluctance and stiffness back in club and how she had to take control. Well- it was clearly obvious that he was nothing like that in the bedroom and while she wasn't normally sure about most things, she wanted to see more of him; and that was all she thought about as she got dressed.  


* * *

Theo woke the next morning to an empty bed and a note on his bedside table.  
  
Dance classes Friday? ;)  
  
Written on the back of the note was something much more valuable than the promise of more amazing sex. It was her name and her number.


End file.
